17
by FloorVioleetta
Summary: Butterfly me preguntó cómo habían conocido a Butch... De pronto me dio nostalgia pensar en mis diecisiete. [Song-fic: "17 - Avril Lavigne"]


Hola, lectores de FanFiction. Ayer, 4 de abril, fue mi decimoséptimo cumpleaños, y ahora (Medianoche del 5 de abril), que estoy en una pijamada estoy subiendo una historia que se llama "17". Es un song-fic de la canción "17" de Avril Lavigne. Es una historia que tiene como protagonistas a los verdes. Espero les guste.

* * *

_**17 **_

Estaba con Butterfly en el living de nuestra casa. Ella tocaba el piano, una melodía fácil de Beethoven mientras yo leía uno de los libros que me había prestado Blossom. Leía concentradamente cuando ella se voltea, me mira como queriéndome preguntar algo. Yo bajé el libro, pero pareció pensarlo mejor y volvió a tocar _Para Elisa_.

–De acuerdo, Fly –dije – ¿Qué sucede? –Pregunté cerrando el libro.

–Mamá… es que no entiendo…

– ¿El por qué te hice tocar piano? Pues verás, vas a poder desarrollar más tu mente para…

–No, no me refiero a eso. Claro que sé el por qué me haces tocar… Pero esa no era mi pregunta.

– ¿Ah no?

–No.

– ¿Entonces, cuál es?

– ¿Cómo es que papá y tú se conocieron?

– ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

Butterfly tenía quince años, y nunca me había hecho esa pregunta que sí hicieron sus primos a mis hermanas y cuñados. Sus ojos verdes pasaron por toda la sala, sin mirar nada en específico, apretó los labios en señal de inseguridad. Se puso de pie y se sentó a mis pies, apoyando su mentón en mis pantalones negros.

–Sólo quiero saber la romántica historia de mis hermosos y adorados padres –dijo sonriendo con exactamente la misma sonrisa que Butch hacía cuando quería algo, pero en este caso lo único que Butterfly quería saber era el cómo Butch y yo nos habíamos conocido.

Suspiré.

–Todo empezó cuando tenía diecisiete años…

»Yo era una clienta habitual de una tienda en dónde vendían CD. Era normal que me vieran todos los viernes recorriendo los pasillos de esa enorme tienda donde todos los días miércoles llegaba la nueva mercancía, pero como aún estaba en la escuela, no podía salir hasta que llegara el viernes. En esa tienda todos los trabajadores me conocían, ya que además tu abuelo, el Profesor Utonium, era uno de los hombres más conocidos de Townsville.

»El asunto es que vivía en esa tienda, incluso siempre había visto a tu padre. Él trabajaba ahí, en el mesón, pero antes de eso trabajaba en la bodega. Una vez me atendió y me dijo que le gustaría tener una cita conmigo. Yo no era tonta, y le dije que no…

– ¡¿Le dijiste que no?! ¡¿Pero por qué mamá?!

–Porque me hacía la difícil… Pero al final igual lo encontré en el estacionamiento ese mismo día, fue cuando por primera vez nos besamos…

– ¿Tenía algún sabor en específico? ¡Quiero saber absolutamente los detalles de todo, mamá!

–A cigarros y a una clase de refresco.

– ¿No te dijo nada en ese momento?

–Si no dejas de preguntar no te podré contar nada… ¿Estás segura que quieres todos los detalles?

–Okay, me callaré y sí, quiero saber absolutamente TODOS los detalles.

–Después de ese beso en el estacionamiento de la tienda, nos seguíamos viendo a escondidas. Frecuentábamos la piscina del vecino que él tenía, ahí fue la primera vez en la que me dijo que le parecía muy hermosa. Tu padre me enseñó cómo romper varias reglas.

»Recuerdo especialmente que todas las noches de los viernes, íbamos a robar cervezas de las gasolineras de los camioneros, con sólo un mechero contra la espesa oscuridad de las noches. Nos íbamos a su auto, conducía hasta el mirador… Definitivamente mi lugar favorito era su auto.

– ¿Y… su primera vez juntos? –Preguntó Butterfly.

–Hija, eso no se cuenta –creo que me sonrojé.

–Entonces… ¿No me debo preocupar si aún no tengo novio?

– ¿Toda esta charla fue por eso? Hija, no te preocupes por tener novio. Algunas tienen antes, otras después de los quince, pero tendrás uno ¿A quién no le gustaría una niña tan linda y decidida como tú?

–Pues… ese tal Brian…

–Cariño –la interrumpí al escuchar el ruido de un auto –creo que deberemos continuar esta conversación más tarde. Llegó tu padre y sabes cómo se pone cuando hablamos de chicos –sonreí.

–Tienes razón, mamá.

–Hola, hermosuras –dijo Butch al entrar a casa con su camisa blanca y pantalones de vestir negro – ¿Cómo están mis chicas?

– ¡Hola, papá! –Dijo Butterfly corriendo a los brazos de Butch – ¿Cómo te fue?

–Estoy agotado –besó a Fly en la frente –Me vendría bien una ducha. Hola amor.

–Hola –lo besé –Mejor ve a bañarte, con Fly iremos a preparar la cena.

Butch fue a tomar una ducha, con Butterfly preparamos lasaña. Cenamos los tres juntos y luego nos fuimos a dormir.

Estaba con mi camisón verde de seda y Butch… bueno, él dormía en ropa interior. Estábamos abrazos, cuando lancé un suspiro y él me miró.

– ¿Qué pasa, Butter?

–Hoy hablé con Fly… me preguntó cómo nos habíamos conocido.

– ¿Y eso es malo?

–No.

– ¿Entonces, por qué esa cara tristona?

–Me acordé de cuando pasamos juntos nuestra primera noche.

– ¿Cuando pusimos una manta en el tejado de tu casa y no quisiste que parara? –Rió.

–Sí –sonreí –Esa vez… recuerdo que había sido una noche muy fría.

–Pero nos manteníamos calientes el uno al otro –me lanzó una mirada lasciva.

–Sí –me sonrojé –Pero toda las tonteras que hacíamos… –

¿Cómo cuales? ¿Recuerdas alguna?

–Actuábamos como dos estúpidos sólo por diversión. Cruzábamos semáforos en rojo, nada nos preocupaba, pasábamos afuera toda la noche. Nos creíamos los dueños del mundo, cuando sólo éramos novios. Nos creíamos salvajes y éramos libres.

–Teníamos sólo diecisiete años. Ese era el sueño de todo adolescente.

–Esos días pasaron hace años…

–No tanto, sigo siendo joven –presumió.

–Sigues teniendo la misma actitud egocéntrica de siempre –lo empujé levemente.

– ¿Sabes algo? Cada vez que escucho esa canción que pusimos en mi auto, en nuestra primera cita… Me acuerdo de nuestros diecisiete años.

–Yo recuerdo cómo me sentía, con una vida común como la de muchas chicas, en una ciudad pequeña. Me gustaría tanto volver a esos tiempos…

– ¿Por qué?

–Todo se reducía a ti y a mí… Pero si lo pienso mejor… No hay como este mundo.

– ¿Qué mundo?

–Tú, yo y nuestra hija.

–Ya te pusiste cursi, tonta.

– ¿Yo soy la tonta? –Me incorporé.

–Eres tonta y cursi.

–Al menos no tengo cara de chimpancé podrido.

–Pero sigo siendo hermoso.

– ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

–La forma en la que me besas, preciosa.

Me tomó de la cintura y me acercó a su boca, para poder besarnos.

_Los diecisiete son una edad fenomenal, pero debo caer en la realidad. No tendremos para siempre la misma edad, el tiempo va avanzando y nosotros vamos con él… Quizás solamente debamos disfrutar cada edad al máximo, sólo se tiene esa edad una vez en la vida_.

* * *

¡Ojalá haya sido de su agrado! **¿Reviews?** ¡Muchas gracias!


End file.
